Aku mencintaimu
by mayonice08
Summary: Donghae bukanlah apa-apa tanpa Hyukjae disisinya. EUNHAE/HAEHYUK FIC. YAOI. FAIL!ANGST. RNR?


**Kamu mencintaiku, kan?**

**Kamu berjanji tuk bersamaku, kan?**

**Kamu berjanji tuk di sisiku, kan?**

**Kamu berjanji tuk tak pernah melepas genggamanmu di tanganku, kan?**

**Lalu,**

**kemana perginya tangan hangatmu dariku?**

**Kemana perginya suara tawamu?**

**Kemana perginya kamu,**

**kamu...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKU MENCINTAIMU…**

**EUNHAE/ HAEHYUK**

**ROMANCE, ANGST**

**PG 13**

**YAOI, CHARA DEATH, FAIL!ANGST**

**A/N : **

'Hyuk' - present

'**Hyuk' - flashback**

**Oh ya saran nih, pas baca fic ini sekalian dengerin lagunya bang Yesung yang Love Really Hurt, lagunya menyentuh bgt.. T^T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae membaringkan punggungnya di atas kasur putih yang terdapat di tengah ruang kamar. Ia menyamankan dirinya. Melepas rasa lelah sejenak, melepas beban yang harus dipikulnya sejenak. Meski hanya sejenak.

Donghae mengatur napasnya yang mulai putus-putus. Pandanganya mulai buram, tapi ia masih bisa melihat kerlipan bintang yang tertempel di langit-langit kamarnya. _Glow in the dark_ yang berbentuk bintang itu tersebar indah diseluruh penjuru langit-langit kamarnya―ah rasanya tak pantas jika ini hanya disebut kamar milik Donghae. Beberapa saat lalu, ruangan kecil ini sempat menjadi tempat mereka berbagi. Tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu, tempat mereka menghabiskan detik yang berlalu selalu bersama, selalu berdua.

Hyukjae-ah…

Donghae menyerukan nama itu pelan. Suaranya mulai terdengar berat. Mata merah dan sembapnya masih meluncurkan tetes demi tetes butiran bening yang membasahi wajah tampannya.

Hyukjae. Hyukjae. Hyukjae.

Nama itu. Sosok itu. Sosok yang Donghae rindukan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **Ya! Donghae ! Cepat bangun~~ apa aku harus menyeretmu, huh?" jerit namja kurus sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia menghentakkan kaki kesal ketika tak ada satu reaksi pun dari namja yang menggelungkan dirinya dibalik selimut hangat di atas kasur.**

" **hmm… " gumam Donghae. Lalu kembali menyamankan diri untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.**

" **Donghae!" Namja ini tampaknya sudah hilang kesabarannya. Ia manyun melihat Donghae tak menggubris panggilannya.**

**Satu pukulan hampir ia layangkan ke arah Donghae. Sebelum tangannya ditangkap oleh jemari Donghae dan tubuhnya ditarik paksa untuk berbaring disamping Donghae.**

" **Pagi, baby~~ " bisik Donghae pelan, ia masih memejamkan matanya. Hyukjae hanya manyun menanggapi Donghae. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Sehingga saat ini, punggunggnya lah yang ada di hadapan Donghae.**

" **Jangan memanggilku 'baby', ikan cucut jelek, malas, bau, menyebalkan. Aku bukan baby-mu, " sungutnya sambil mempoutkan bibir plump merahnya.**

**Donghae terkikik mendengar Hyukjae. Ia menaruh lengannya untuk memeluk pinggang Hyukjae. Kemudian menarik pelan tubuh Hyukjae untuk bersandar padanya.**

" **Hm, sepertinya baby-ku marah, huh?" ucapnya. Donghae mengecup leher Hyukjae yang tidak terbalut kaus. Mengusapkan ujung hidungnya di tengkuk Hyukjae. Ia tahu, malas-malasan di pagi hari merupakan hal yang tak disukai Hyukjae. Hanya saja Donghae terlalu ketagihan untuk menggoda Hyukjae, karena itu ia sering menggunakan moment di pagi hari saat Hyukjae membangunkannya untuk menggoda kekasih hatinya itu.**

" **kau wangi, baby… aku suka, " bisik Donghae di telinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae merintih pelan saat merasakan bibir Donghae bergerak menciumi cuping telinganya.**

" **hmm, strawberry… " lanjut Donghae. Keasyikan menciumi telinga kekasihnya.**

" **Ya! Tak sepertimu, kau bau amis, ikan~~" sungut Hyukjae, rupanya ia masih marah dengan Donghae yang malas-malasan. " Lepaskan aku, kau mau kita berdua terlambat, huh? Cepat sana mandi, " perintah Hyukjae sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Donghae.**

**Donghae hanya cengengesan, ia bangun dari ranjang mereka. Lalu berdiri di belakang Hyukjae yang menarik selimut dari ranjangnya.**

" **Aku sudah menyiapkan handuk dan air di dalam. Bajumu aku sampirkan di dekat pintu, jangan lama-lama mandinya. Langsung ke ruang makan setelah selesai, mengerti?" kata Hyukjae yang sibuk merapikan ranjangnya.**

**Donghae mengangguk, tapi ia tak kunjung melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi. " Ne, wifey. Wifey baby~~ mana ciuman selamat pagiku? " bisiknya lagi. Telapak tangannya mengusap kedua lengan Hyukjae.**

" **Ya! Tak ada touchy-touchy, apalagi kissu kissu untuk ikan bau sepertimu, aissh… mandi sana~ kau bau tauk!" teriak Hyukjae sambil mendorong tuduh Donghae darinya. Tetap saja, Donghae tetaplah Donghae. Namja ini tak menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia menarik lengan Hyukjae, mendekatkan tubuh Hyukjae padanya. Dan menyambarkan kecupan di bibir Hyukjae sebentar.**

**Donghae tersenyum puas melihat wajah marah Hyukjae yang memerah tapi tampak sangat imut dan menggemaskan baginya. Ia mengedipkan satu matanya dan melayangkan flying kiss pada si namja kurus tapi unyu di hadapannya, sebelum berlari ke dalam kamar mandi. Tepat sebelum satu bantal melayang mengenai pintu.**

" **BERHENTI MENGGODAKU!"**

**Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang menjerit frustasi dengan wajah semerah kepiting.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Gambaran tentang kenangannya bersama Hyukjae kembali hadir memenuhi pikirannya. Segalanya berputar seperti film yang terus berlanjut.

Pertemuan peratama mereka.

Obrolan pertama mereka.

Pelukan pertama mereka.

Ungkapan cinta mereka.

Ciuman pertama mereka.

Dan yah… malam indah yang mereka lalui untuk pertama juga.

Semuanya terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Tawa, tangis, rasa cemas, rasa marah, rasa bahagia dan rasa puas Donghae saat melihat wajah tersipu milik Hyukjae waktu ia menggodanya.

Donghae menulusuri semua kenangan itu, setiap detailnya dengan cermat. Hatinya perih. Sakit. Ia ingin menjeritkan nama Hyukjae lantang. Tapi suaranya tak keluar, suaranya tak mampu lagi terdengar. Yang ada hanya bisikannya. Seruan nama Hyukjae yang terdengar lirih dan begitu pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **Ya! Ikan~~ sampai kapan kau mau membuatku menunggumu, huh? " jerit Hyukjae saat melihat Donghae muncul di hadapannya.**

**Donghae tersenyum bodoh. Ia tak menggubris tatapan galak yang dilayangkan Hyukjae. Ia langsung memperangkap tubuh kurus Hyukjae ke dalam dekapannya.**

" **Maaf baby, aku membuatmu menungguku." Katanya. Donghae menatap sepasang mata milik Hyukjae. Ia mendaratkan ciuman di pipi kanan Hyukjae.**

**Hyukjae menggerutu kesal. Mencubit lengan Donghae dengan keras. Membuat Donghae meringis kesakitan.**

" **Hahaha… itu balasan untukmu. Lain kali jangan buatku menunggu, atau kau mau tak ada acara kencan hari ini, ngerti? " Donghae mengangguk. Ternyata kekasihnya itu selain menggemaskan dan imut, juga suka menyiksa jika marah.**

" **Ah ya, baby~ aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu, " ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangan kirinya yang kosong. Ia dan Hyukjae sama-sama melihat ke arah jemari Donghae.**

**Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Ia ingat betul tadi ia masih menggenggam erat barang itu. Ntah kenapa saat ini dalam genggamannya tak ada apapun. Ia mengutuki kebodohannya saat tersadar, ketika tadi ia memeluk kekasihnya Donghae tak sengaja melepas genggamannya.**

**Bodoh. bodoh. bodoh.**

**Ia mengutuki dirinya terus-menerus sampai Hyukjae memanggil namanya.**

" **Hae~ memang apa yang kau bawa, huh? Mana, tunjukan padaku?" pinta Hyukjae. **

" **Ah, itu baby… aku lupa. Habis kau sih terlalu imut, sampai aku tak sadar kado utukmu sudah hilang. Padahal tadi aku harus berebut dengan bocah berisik itu dulu baru bisa mendapatkan kado untukmu. "**

" **Bocah berisik yang mana?" Hyukjae semakin tak mengerti dengan penjelasan dari kekasihnya.**

" **Tadi waktu aku ke taman ini, aku melihat penjual balon. Trus aku melihat balon berbentuk monkey, karena ingat wajah manismu, aku jadi ingin membelikannya untukmu. Kau tahu baby, tadi itu balon monkey yang terakhir, ada anak kecil dengan tampang galak dia mau merebut balon itu dariku. Bocah itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Padahal aku dulu yang mau menbelinya, aisshh… jadi aku bertengkar dengan bocah berisik itu sampai dia menangis dan kalah. Hahaha… tapi baby, aku malah melepas balonnya saat memelukmu tadi. Maaf ya…" jelas Donghae.**

**Hyukjae tak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar kisah yang diceritakan Donghae. Kekasihnya ini memang kekanakan. Tak kan mengalah dan tak mau kalah. Apapun yang diinginkannya harus terpenuhi, yah meski terkadang keinginan Donghae yang diminta padanya aneh-aneh dan cenderung tentang hal-hal yang berbau ehempervertehem.**

**Hyukjae mengangguk sambil menatap Donghae lembut. " Baiklah aku menerima maafmu, tapi… ah, kenapa balonnya berbentuk monkey, huh? Kau menyamakanku dengan monkey?"**

**Donghae menahan lengan Hyukjae yang nyaris mendaratkan pukulan di kepalanya. Ia terkikik pelan melihat bibir Hyukjae yang cemberut. " Iya, kau manis. Semanis monkey yang paling manis di dunia(?). Kau itu monkey-manisku, monkey-ku, hanya milikku."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae ingat betul setiap detail dari tangan Hyukjae. Tangan lembut yang menggenggam erat jemarinya. Jari-jari mungil yang saling bertaut dengan jemarinya. Jari-jari yang selalu Donghae genggam.

Ia ingin menggerakan tangannya untuk menggapai Hyukjae lagi. Mengusir rasa dingin ditangannya, menenggelamkan rasa dingin itu dengan genggaman tangan Hyukjae.

Tapi Donghae tahu, semua sudah tak bisa. Semua takkan bisa. Semua telah terlambat. Kehangatan milik Hyukjae telah lenyap.

Hyukjae-nya telah pergi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **Hae~~ "**

**Donghae menoleh menemukan Hyukjae yang berdiri di dekat pintu tak jauh darinya. Ia tersenyum tipis, mengisyaratkan Hyukjae untuk mendekat padanya.**

**Namja kurus itu langsung berlari ke arah Donghae. Ia memeluk Donghae dan tersedu dalam pelukan Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya membalas pelukan dan mengelus punggung kekasihnya.**

" **Hae… " Hyukjae memanggilnya lirih. Suaranya bergetar. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan tangis.**

" **Ya, baby~ tenanglah aku disini, " ucap Donghae. Ia mencium rambut Hyukjae terus-menerus hingga tubuh Hyukjae mulai tenang.**

" **Jangan ulangi lagi… kau tak tahu betapa cemasnya aku. Jangan pernah mengulanginya. Jangan pernah ulangi, atau kau ingin membuatku mati cemas karenamu, huh?" jerit Hyukjae.**

**Hyukjae sangat mencintai Donghae. Dibalik sifat galaknya yang sering mengomeli Donghae, sifat keras kepalanya jika berhadapan dengan Donghae. Donghae adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Bagian yang takkan bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun.**

" **Baby…"**

" **Jangan pergi dariku, aku sangat mencintaimu Hae… Jangan meninggalkanku, " Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sampai ia mendengar Donghae meringis kesakitan.**

" **Hae~ mana yang sakit, huh? Pelukanku menyakitimu?" Hyukjae segera melepas pelukannya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya menelusuri tubuh Donghae yang penuh lebam.**

" **Baby, aku tak apa-apa. Ini hanya lebam saja kok. "**

" **Apanya yang tak apa-apa? Aku harus menemui dokter yang merawatmu, aku harus meminta penjelasan darinya." Hyukjae mengusap air mata yang masih dari kedua mata indahnya. Ia segera berbalik dan hampir melangkah keluar ruangan itu, sebelum tangan dingin Donghae menahannya.**

" **Disini saja baby~ temani aku. Kau percaya padaku, kan? Aku tak apa-apa. Luka ini tak terlalu parah, asal kau yang merawatku dan kau tetap disisiku. Aku pasti baik-baik saja." Ucapan Donghae menghentikan langkah Hyukjae, ia kembali menatap mata kekasihnya. **

**Hyukjae menyentuh kedua tangan Donghae yang dingin. Ia menggenggamnya dan menaruh tangan itu di pipinya. Sesekali mengecupi tangan Donghae.**

" **Tanganmu dingin, Hae…"**

**Senyum Donghae terulas melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang begitu perhatian. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang dibagi oleh Hyukjae padanya. Rasa hangat yang begitu nyaman.**

" **Aku takkan melepasmu Hae, aku akan disisimu sampai kapanpun…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae meraih ponsel yang ada di sampingnya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menekan keypad ponsel itu. Segera ia menekan angka 8.

Donghae langsung terhubung dengan suara Hyukjae di seberang line. Ia rindu suara itu.

" _Annyeong~~ ini Lee Hyukjae, saat kau menelpon mungkin aku sedang sibuk atau tak ada waktu untuk mengangkat telponmu. Tinggalkan pesan, okay? Aku akan segera menghubungimu kembali~ bye…"_

Suara milik kekasihnya itu terus berputar. Terus-menerus dan berulang. Donghae hanya bisa menyerukan kalimat yang sama dalam hatinya.

" _Hyukjae kembali, aku mencintaimu. Kumohon kembalilah"_

Kalimat itu terus bergaung beberapa hari belakangan. Ia tak mampu menerima kenyataan yang terlalu menyakitkan. Ia tak mampu menghadapi takdir yang membelenggunya. Ia takkan mampu jika Hyukjae tak ada disisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **Donghae berhenti menatapku! "**

**Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu sebal. Sedangkan Donghae terkekeh tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sadis dari namja kurus di sampingnya. Ia masih menatap Hyukjae yang mendengus keras.**

" **Berhenti menatapku! Lihat ke depan sana, " Hyukjae melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.**

" **Tak bisa baby… kau terlalu menggoda untukku. Wajah manismu selalu menyita perhatianku, " kata Donghae mengedipkan satu matanya.**

" **Terkadang aku lebih suka kau yang terbaring di rumah sakit daripada kau yang bermulut gombal seperti ini, saat kau sakit aku mudah mengurusmu, " desis Hyukjae.**

" **Baby kejam~ tapi tak apa asal kau yang merawatku aku juga rela sakit terus-terusan."**

" **Gombal!"**

**Tawa Donghae terdengar memenuhi mobil saat melihat Hyukjae yang sudah merona.**

" **Uhh, aku tak tahan ingin menciummu… " bisik Donghae sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hyukjae.**

" **Ya! Donghae, jangan mendekat kau mau kit― " Perkataan Hyukjae belum sempat selesai. Mereka berdua terpaku melihat jalan di depannya. Donghae membanting setirnya ke kanan, menghindari mobil yang meluncur ke arah mereka.**

**Tapi terlambat.**

**Semuanya terasa bergerak perlahan. Suara jantung keduanya yang begitu keras berdetak. Jeritan Hyukjae. Suara rintihan dan suara debuman yang begitu keras ketika mobil mereka melesat menabrak pembatas jalan. Sedetik setelahnya, bau amis membaur di udara. Begitu menyengat.**

**Keduanya hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Saling menyerukan nama satu sama lain, saling mungungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain dalam hati. Sebelum semuanya gelap. Sebelum penglihatan mereka berubah pekat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika semua bisa kembali. Jika waktu bisa berputar kembali. Donghae ingin kembali ke masa dimana ia dan Hyukjae selalu bersama.

Dia ingin kembali menikmati hidup dengan Hyukjae disisinya. Semuanya telah berakhir. Ya, telah berakhir. Semenjak Hyukjae pergi dan tak mungkin hadir kembali ke dalam hidupnya. Semenjak itu pula Donghae lenyap. Perginya Hyukjae sama saja dengan perginya seluruh jiwa Donghae.

Ia yang sekarang bukan apa-apa. Donghae bukanlah apa-apa, tanpa Hyukjae. Donghae takkan bisa bertahan tanpa Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae terbangun. Di ruangan yang penuh dengan warna putih. Bau obat yang menyengat juga selang-selang yang tersambung ke tubuhnya. Hari dimana ia terbangun adalah hari dimulainya hidup Donghae tanpa Hyukjae. Hari-hari yang selalu Donghae takutkan.**

**Ia hanya menangis, kedua matanya terus menangis. Tak ada isakan, tak ada seruan. Donghae terus menangis dalam diam. Buliran air matanya tak juga berhenti meski Dokter dan para perawat datang menenangkannya. Juga teman-temannya―teman Hyukjae pula yang mengunjunginya dengan wajah berduka. Ia tahu, hidupnya tak lagi sama. Karena Donghae yang sekarang telah merasa kosong. Ia takkan berarti tanpa Hyukjae.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae masih berbaring di atas kasur putih di kamar mereka. Kondisinya mulai memburuk. Tubuhnya perlahan mulai dingin. Pandangannya semakin buram.

Donghae semakin terpuruk. Ia sudah tak mampu bersuara lagi. Kedua kelopak matanya mulai berat. Ia tak mampu merasakan apapun lagi.

Kecuali, rasa perih di hatinya. Rasa sesak di dadanya. Rasa sakit yang terus menjalar dan melukai hatinya. Hanya rasa itu…

Donghae bahkan sudah tak bisa merasakan bau amis yang menyebar di atas kasur putih mereka. Tangan kirinya dingin. Dingin dan berlumuran cairan merah yang tak henti mengucur. Ia tak bisa merasakan sakit di tangannya.

Perih di hatinya membuat Donghae melupakan sakit itu. Perlahan demi perlahan. Kasur putihnya mulai memerah. Menyisakan tubuh Donghae yang terdiam, dan tarikan napas yang begitu berat.

Lalu, senyuman khas milik Hyukjae muncul di pikirannya.

Suara khas milik Hyukjae berdendang lembut di telinganya.

Dan kehangatan tubuh Hyukjae mulai terasa di tubuh dinginnya. Ilusi yang tergambar begitu nyata.

Semuanya terasa jelas, tapi semu disaat yang bersamaan.

Jika Hyukjae tak bisa tinggal di sisinya.

Maka, Donghae memutuskan pergi.

Jika Hyukjae tak bisa kembali ke sisinya.

Maka, Donghae memutuskan ialah yang datang ke sisi Hyukjae.

Asal mereka bisa bersama. Donghae akan melakukan apapun.

Dan sebelum semuanya benar-benar gelap. Satu bisikan Donghae terdengar begitu lirih.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae-ah… "_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Yap, satu lagi fic Eunhae/ Haehyuk buat para Eunhae/Haehyuk shipper… semoga kalian suka.

Ah iya, ini terinspirasi dari fanvid **'EunHae (Haehyuk) Short Story-Love Really Hurt '** milik Nana eonnie. Credit : **rosenana707**

ak nangis pas buat ini, sambil nontonin fanvid itu#labilmodeon

tapi setidaknya Ficnya happy ending, kan? XDD maaf jika ficnya jelek dan kata2nya monoton gitu2 aja, ak gag bisa buat fic dengan bahasa sastra, bisanya begini aja.

Tapi, jangan lupa untuk review ya.

Review yah, chingu~~


End file.
